


Mine (Derek gives no fucks and has no chill)

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek is Derek, Jealous Derek, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Stiles is a Spark, Stiles is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a little touchy with a classmate who doesn't know that Stiles is already in a relationship.<br/>Derek does not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine (Derek gives no fucks and has no chill)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, tbh.  
> 
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

“I hate Spanish.” Said the boy standing next to Stiles in the locker room. Sebastian.

Stiles looked at him, amusement clear in his face. “Why would you hate happiness?!” he asked, faking shock, as he pulled his shirt over his head. Stiles was a little too busy looking for his lacrosse kit to notice the way Sebastian appreciatively looked at his body.

The teen shook his head. “It’s just so hard! And I’m never going to Spain, why do I have to learn Spanish? Why won’t they learn English.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing him away with his hips. “So much ignorance in one simple sentence, Seb. You still have to swing by my house later to finish off the Spanish project.” He reminded him, closing the door of his locker.

Jackson and Isaac appeared out of nowhere in front of Stiles. The co-captain of the lacrosse team glared at Sebastian, while Isaac prodded at Stiles’ chest. “I bet Lydia didn’t tell you that her, Erica, Boyd and Derek are going to be here and watch practice.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “No, she didn’t.” He paused to consider for a second, and moved a bit away so that Sebastian wouldn’t hear him. “Did they at least tell him that under no circumstance he’s to jump on the field and attack anyone who tries to get the ball away from any of us?” he asked softly.

Both Isaac and Jackson laughed, as Scott appeared behind them. “I hope they did. Because Derek doesn’t have what is commonly known as common sense.”

Stiles shook his head at them, as he headed outside. “I’m disappointed. Jjust wait until your father hears about this.”

Derek and the rest of the pack were sitting in the middle of the bench, along with various other group of girls and friends. Many of the girls kept looking at the werewolf, trying and failing to catch his attention. 

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ and the werewolf waved at him. Stiles laughed softly to himself as he waved back. Derek looked so out of place in those benches. A 21 years old male sitting together with a number of others teenagers. Laughable.

_ At least he didn’t wolf out or attack anyone _ . Thought Stiles, as he tried to go past Danny. Although he was now super amazing at controlling wind, and could totally kick any werewolves’ ass, excelling at Lacrosse wasn’t covered in his new sparks superpowers. Stiles wanted a refund for false advertisement.

He nearly fell over and the only thing that saved him from kissing the cold hard ground, was Sebastian catching him right on time.

The blonde boy chuckled, his green eyes sparkling as he helped Stiles up, his hand unnecessarily remaining on Stiles’ back. “You okay, buddy?” he asked.

Stiles grimaced, and nodded. “Yeah. You saved my life, my hero.”

Sebastian laughed again, fixing Stiles’ head protection. “No worries, princess.” He said, winking at him before chasing after the ball.

Isaac was next to him in a minute. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

Isaac looked at him sympathetic. “Good, because Derek is _not_ happy about Sebastian.”

Stiles turned to assess for himself, and saw that the broody werewolf had disappeared from the benches. He rolled his eyes. “He’s so silly sometimes. I’ll probably see him tomorrow.” He said, uncaring, as he started playing again.

Jackson and Isaac exchanged a look. “Ten dollars that Derek will be at the Stiles’ house tonight.”

Isaac arched an eyebrow. “Ten dollars that Sebastian won’t even look at Stiles next Spanish lesson.”

Jackson smirked. “It’s on.”

***

Sebastian sighed for about the tenth time that evening. “If we are not supposed to use it, then why did they teach us that word?” he asked, like a petulant child.

Stiles giggled. “It’s not that we are not supposed to use it. It’s just that you can’t answer ‘un sacapuntas’ to everything I ask or say.” He said, exasperated.

Sebastian scrunched his nose. “Why not?” he asked. 

Stiles bopped his nose, as he stood up. “Hold on a second.” He answered, as he walked towards his bed.

Derek was sat there, a book in his hands, although he was clearly not reading anything. His eyes were on the page, but he wasn’t reading.

Stiles arched an eyebrow as he bent over to take some papers from his cupboard. Derek looked at him, mildly pissed off, as he fixed Stiles’ shirt, making sure the shirt covered his ass.

Stiles laughed. “Chill.” He said, as he reached for the ear phones in the back of the cupboard. 

He missed the way Derek death stared Sebastian, who was blatantly checking out Stiles’ bum. 

“Got them!” announced Stiles, walking back towards Sebastian, the papers and the earphones in his hands. He put both in the table as he turned on his laptop, and then handed the papers to Sebastian. “Vocabulary. Look at what the word ‘sacapuntas’ actually means.” He said, fondly.

Derek gripped the book tighter.

“Who’s he again?” asked Sebastian a few minutes later. Stiles raised his head from the booklet he was reading and followed Sebastian’s head movement. He was looking at Derek. Uh-uh.

“Ehm, that’s...” for a moment, he was tempted to say _‘my cousin, Miguel’_ , but Derek’s eyes seemed to be saying ‘don’t you dare’, so he settled with “Ehm. That’s Derek.” He said, hastily turning his head back to the page. He was not to keen about explaining to Sebastian what his and Derek’s relationship was.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. “He looks like he wants to kill someone.” He commented. Stiles hunched his eyebrows, as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Sure, he looked pissed, but Derek always looked pissed.

“Nah.” He said in the end. “He’s always pissed, don’t let it faze you.”

After a few really bad Spanish translation from Sebastian, the teen stood up. “Gotta go quickly to the loo. Don’t miss me too much.”

Stiles snorted, typing away a few sentences. “I’ll try not to.”

The door had barely time to close behind him,before Derek threw the book on the floor. Stiles looked at him walking towards him, _definitely_ pissed, and couldn’t help but take a few steps backwards. 

Derek crowded on him until Stiles’ back and the wall were connected, their chests a few inches apart. Stiles flushed, looking at him. “What the hell?” he asked, confused.

“You _reek_ of him.” Growled the werewolf, putting a hand on each side of Stiles’ head effectively closing any way of escape. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Who, Sebastian? We had been sitting next to each other, and hon... Derek!” he complained, as the werewolf started scenting him again, rubbing his head with Stiles’ neck.

The spark quickly shut up when Derek looked back at him, eyes crimson red. “I don’t like him. He likes you, you know? He wants to have sex with you. He wants you to be his.” Its not that Stiles was scared of Derek. He was scared that Derek might start fucking him right there and then and the his father or Sebastian walking in on them.

“Dude, its okay, I don’t want...” his words were quickly drowned by Derek’s lips on his own. The werewolf was all but grinding on Stiles, his tongue twirling inside of Stiles’ mouth.

Derek pulled out, and nibbled his ear, and Stiles could feelhis hot breath as he spoke to him. “You are _mine_. I am going to wait until he leaves, and then I’m going to eat you out until you can’t form a coherent sentence anymore...” he bit Stiles’ neck. “And then I’m going to finger you nice and open, and twist your pretty nipples, and bite you again and again...” a slow lick from his jaw to his ear “Until you can’t take it no more, fuck you until you are crying...”

Stiles’ eyes were closed, and his cheeks incredibly flustered. Derek managed to turn him on so easily whatever he did, but when he got all possessive and jealous... god help him.

“Ehm...” said a voice from outside. Stiles’ eyes fluttered open to be faced with Sebastian flushed face, the boy awkwardly standing on the edge of the door.

Derek turned his head slowly, Stiles too embarrassed to say anything but stare red faced at his class mate. The werewolf looked at Sebastian up and down for a second, and spoke slowly and clearly. “I think... that it’s time for you to get going Sebastian.” And his eyes flashed Alpha red for a seconds. The sheer terror on Sebastian’s face seemed to appease the werewolf.

“Sorry for... this.” Said Stiles, trying and failing to free himself from Derek. Not that he was trying that hard. Derek still stared at Sebastian as the teen rushed to take his bag and stuff.

“It’s fine... I’ll... see you around.” He locked eyes with Derek. “Or not, bye Stiles!” he shouted, not bothering to look behind him as he walked outside. Derek didn’t turn around until he heard the front door closing behind him. Then he turned to face Stiles.

The teen was still crowded against the wall, and his cheeks where a bright shade of red. He licked his lips as Derek stared at him, thoughtful. “Who’s your Alpha, Stiles?” he asked deliberately slow.

Stiles looked at his lips, swallowing. “You are.” He answered carefully.

“Then get on the bed, right now.” He ordered, his eyes flashing red.

Stiles nodded hastily, more turned on that he dared to admit as he hurriedly moved on his bed. Derek disappeared under Stiles’ bed, before coming back up. He left something on the edge of the bed, as he straddled on top of Stiles, their lips colliding with each other. Stiles made to pull him into a more intense kiss, but Derek snarled at him.

“I lead. Not you.” He ordered, his eyes flashing red. This was... terribly arousing. He didn’t move as Derek moved off him. “Take your clothes off.” He ordered imperiously. He watched as Stiles quickly stripped off, the blush still visible on his cheeks as he helped himself out of his trousers.

It felt quite weird laying on the bed with Derek naked while the other was still completely dressed. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, so he just waited for Derek to give him some kind of instruction. 

The werewolf licked his lips, admiring Stiles for a few seconds. “Turn over, lay down and put your hands on the bed frame.” He said in the end.

Stiles gave him a quizzical look, but followed his order, turning around on his stomach and putting his hands on the bed frame. “Like this?” he asked.

Derek hummed, as he, with a surprisingly rapidity, tied down Stiles’ hands on the bed frames. Stiles looked in surprise at the rope on his wrists, and Derek hurriedly asked. “Are they too tight?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nah.” He breathed as he slowly realized what was happening. Derek was going to fuck him. While he was tied down on. He was so okay with this.

He felt Derek’s warm hands on his bum, as they spread out his ass cheeks in front of him. Stiles held his breath as Derek’s tongue entered his opening. 

Derek gave a few tentative slops of his tongue, Stiles’ shallows breath indicating that he was more than ready for Derek to start. Derek put his tongue on the boy’s rim, alternating slow licks to deeper ones, his tongue swirling inside Stiles’ mouth as he slowly worked him down.

Stiles clenched and unclenched his fists, his breath heavy as he tried to control his moans. Derek tongue slid out from his hole for a second, Derek taking a long suck, making Stiles’ whole body quiver with pleasure as a low groan escaped his lips.

“Ngh, Dereeek.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillows. Derek gave a leap of his tongue over Stiles’ bum hole, before shoving his tongue back in. Stiles yelped, as the werewolf licks started going in deeper and faster.

“Uhm fuck, oh...” moaned Stiles, his eyes almost rolling in his head at the pleasure. Derek didn’t stop rimming him, and every time Stiles thought he was finally done, the werewolf would start it all over again.

The spark could feel the sweat on his back after Derek had been going at it for about 20 minutes, giving no sign of stopping any time soon. Even if he had wanted to complain, his brain to mouth filter was completely deleted, he would not have known what he was saying. 

Derek’s tongue swirled inside his ass for a long second, and if Stiles had been standing on his knees, the feeling alone would have sent him sprawled on the bed. “Ohn, god, please.”

Derek let his tongue linger as he prodded at Stiles’ hole with one slender finger. He made sure the finger was in before pulling his tongue out, giving Stiles not a chance to recover. “You like this, don’t you?” asked the werewolf, his voice hoarse as he worked him open. The inside of Stiles’ bum was wet and hot as Derek’s finger prodded in deeper.

“Holy mother of cows yeah...” groaned Stiles, trying to free his hands, the lack of mobility almost annoying him. 

Derek kept working his finger as he inched closer to him, his breath on the boy’s neck. “Can Sebastian do this, uhm? Can he make you make all this embarrassing noises?” asked Derek, adding another finger.

Stiles wailed incoherently. “Ngh, no, no... fuck yeah, Dereeek.” He didn’t know what in the hell he was saying and what he was answering but it was cool like that. Derek seemed pleased, if the growl he let out was anything to go by.

Derek’s fingers grazed over his prostate, sending a jolt of current through Stiles’ body. “Oh my mother of fuck, Derek, shit...” he sobbed, as Derek’s fingers scissored inside his ass, merciless and damn welcomed.

“You want my cock, Stiles?” he asked, as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, restless.

That was one question Stiles could answer. “Yes, fuck, fuck me Derek, Alpha...” he moaned his voice broken by sobs.

Derek smiled, his fangs showing as he nibbled down the skin of Stiles’ neck, where numerous hickeys already laid. He didn’t give a shit if Stiles’ neck had too many hickeys. Stiles was his, and everyone should have known that.

Derek pulled his fingers out, and Stiles whimpered, his knuckles white against the bed frame. “No... please Derek... Alpha... fuck me...” he sobbed.

It was so damn hot. Stiles was a mess on the bed sweaty and almost completely wrecked, precome sliding off his cock. Derek was surprised he hadn’t come already, but pleased all the same, as he worked his own cock.

“Such a slut for me, aren’t you?” asked the werewolf as his lube covered cock slowly entered Stiles.

“Yes, oh fucking fuck me... ngh.” Groaned Stiles, his eyes completely unfocused as his body shook with want and desire every time Derek’s thrust increased in speed. “Fuck, Dereek...”

“Who’s your Alpha?” growled the werewolf in his ears, as his thrust increased in speed.

“You, you only you fuck...” Stiles was a mess. He didn’t know how long he was gonna last, but his eyes were unfocused the pressure in his abdomen almost unbearable.

“Fuck, Derek, oh fuck...!” Stiles came first, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as he did so, his breath all shallow and panting.

“You are mine!” growled Derek, his eyes flashing red as he came close after Stiles, pulling out and covering Stiles in his come.

The werewolf fell down next to him on the bed, both trying to catch breath. Derek was very pleased with himself. He couldn’t smell anything but himself on Stiles, Sebastian’s scent completely gone from the room.

Stiles was the first one to speak, and Derek was surprised that he even managed to pull out a coherent sentence. “My wrists?” well, maybe not a complete coherent sentence.

Derek’s eyes flashed red, as he kissed Stiles’ mouth with hunger and ferocity. Stiles’ eyes were glossy, and he looked about to pass out any time now. “Never mind, then.” He decided.

Derek freed him anyway, pulling him closer to his chest. Stiles made an appeased purr, cuddling him, his head on Derek’s chest. “’M yours.” Promised the teen, his voice groggy with sleep.

Derek made an approving growl. “Mine.” He agreed.

***

Stiles jumped out from Derek’s car, the werewolf’s leather jacket on him, as he limped towards the rest of the pack, cursing as he did so.

Jackson sent a sly grin in the blond’s direction, and the werewolf slid him a tenner, wordlessly.

“You okay, buddy?” asked Scott, as Stiles cursed under his breath every step he took. 

“You don’t really wanna know, Scotty.” He reassured, and Scott shuddered. 

Then he pointed at someone behind Stiles. “Ehi, Sebastian!” said the teen werewolf.

The boy gave one look at the pack, one look at Derek in his Camaro still in front of the school, and fled the scene. Scott frowned. “What’s up with him.”

Stiles winced, walking towards his first lesson. “Again, Scotty, you don’t wanna know.”

Isaac put out his hand, and Jackson gave him the ten back.

**Author's Note:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS ON[TUMBLR](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
